Talk:Light tank (Red Alert 1)
Am I the only one who ever wondered why they used an IFV for the light tank ingame? Why not shift it over to say....The BMP? Didn't that have a small tank cannon? Warhead77777 (talk) 23:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :The BMP is Soviet/Russian... - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 23:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking about C&C, as Nod would have good reason to use common and cheap tech for the starting point of the war. Warhead77777 (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You know something, the M4 Sherman somewhat resembles the Bradley, and even though the Sherman would theoretically be above the weight limit, and therefore the definition of a Light Tank, it could be considered Light compared to the Medium Tank, as this Light Tank bears a 76.2mm Gun, and later variants of the Sherman pack a 76mm M1A1 AND M1A2 Gun. 15:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Behind the scenes section Quote: "While it's not impossible that, in the other timeline, a vehicle similar to the Bradley was developed in the 1940's, it is unlikely and it would make much more sense for the tank to be depicted as a World War Two tank." Well, the point is that RA1's vehicles are generally anachronistic to the extreme - with just no explanation given, actually. For example, Soviet/Russian Mi-24V "Crocodile" (NATO reporting name - "Hind") assault helicopter made it's maiden flight only in 1973, with American AH-64 "Apache" being a close call with maiden flight in 1975. MiG-29 had it's maiden flight only in 1977 and it's logically impossible for MiG-29 to co-exist with Yak-9 fighters in Soviet Air Force the way they do in the game, since, well Yak-9s are piston engine fighter-bombers, and MiG-29 is fourth generation jet multirole fighter. That's right - there were first, second and third generation jet fighters in between. It is even more complicated with staple Soviet infantry rifle - the AK (it is called that way, not an "AK-47" that was the name for only trials model with only several rifles made). Since M.T.Kalashnikov got into weapons designing business afrter being wounded in IRL WW2, period. Without IRL WW2 Soviet Union Army's assault rifle would have been either G.A. Korobov's TKB-517 ( http://weaponland.ru/images/automat_4/rossiya/TKB-517-2.jpg ) or A.A.Bulkin's AB-46 ( http://alternathistory.org.ua/files/users/user675/otvaga2004_avtomat_ab46_01.jpg ) - both are chambered for 7,62x39mm M43 round and are similar to the AK in their tactical role (but not the design). Red Alert 3 seem to adress the issue by naming Soviet infantry's rifle the ADK-45, but as far I don't know if that is a retcon valid for all games. American M-16s are also impossible to be there without IRL WW2 - since US Army's experience in it gave rise to an idea of lightened automatic infantry rifle, chambered for 5,6mm (.22) caliber rounds. However, it was not necessary to even put M-16 in game, since Allies are Europeans and since Germans were developing MP-43 (StG-44) 7.92mm assault rifles and British developing the EM-2 7mm assault rifle at the period. (It, ironically, US generals, disfavoring the concept of assault rifle at that time and pushed for heavier 7,62x51mm round as NATO's standard with semi-auto rifles like M-14 as infantry's standard arm). It just seems, that RA1's authors simply had some Cold War staple weapons and armour (both sides), without even discerning would it be feasable in the given time period and given alternate history timeline. --Terran Ghost (talk) 00:21, September 18, 2014 (UTC)